1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new pyrrole cephalosporin derivatives, useful as antibiotics, and methods of preparation of said cephalosporin derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,318 describes a variety of heteromonocyclic derivatives of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid. In particular ##STR2## the (1-pyrryl)acetyl derivative of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid, shown above, is described and claimed in the above identified patent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,596, 3,459,746 and 3,252,973 disclose the use of (1-pyrryl)acetic acid in the preparation of cephalosporin and/or pencillin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,342; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,924; E. Ger. 109,638; W. Ger. Offen No. 2,262,477 and Belgium Pat. No. 768,653 disclose cepholosporin and/or pencillin derivatives which may contain an N-pyrryl group. U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,698 indicates that (1-pyrryl)acetic acid derivatives of 6-aminopenicillin acid and 7-aminocephalosporanic acid are useful as intermediates in the formation of alkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl esters.
None of these references describe or suggest the compounds claimed in this invention.